Noches Doradas
by deyany.biersackbellamy
Summary: Serie de one shot s, o drabbles donde pasas una noche con los caballeros dorados.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

_**Espero que les guste, la verdad me costo un poco pero creo que valio la pena, dejen reviews y comentarios cualquier critica es bi**_**en recivida nwn **

**Noches Doradas**

**Mu de Aries.-**

La noche despejada, el cielo estrellado el aire fresco, el silencio tan armonioso que había. Era hermoso; y la mejor parte es que te encontrabas con tu amado caballero de aries.

Ambos estaban ya en la cama, sin embargo no podías dormir, a diferencia de Mu que yacía plácidamente a tu lado.

Intentaste moverte sin despertarle pero no funciono, este inmediatamente te abrazo dándote amable beso en la cabeza y sacándote una sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto calmado.

-No puedo dormir, es todo no te preocupes amor.

-Si no puedes dormir… ¿Quieres que te prepare un té?

-No es necesario.- sonreíste pero no le convenciste.

-Entonces me quedo despierto contigo.

-No jajaja de verdad, estaré bien duérmete.

-Te conozco, ¿Qué tienes?

Hubo un corto silencio en el cual te abrazo y suspiro, y así decidiste hablar.

-Siento que algo falta.

-¿Algo como qué?

-No lo sé, a veces me siento incompleta.

-¿Qué?

-Es algo que no puedo explicar; tal vez solo me entro la nostalgia.

-¿Estas segu…

En ese momento el pequeño Kiki entró a la habitación y dijo en medio de un bostezo.

-Tuve una pesadilla muy fea maestro.- avanzó a donde ustedes y subió a la cama, quedando en medio de ambos.

-¿Qué soñaste Kiki?- preguntaste tierna mente.

-Es que estaba solo, no había nadie, los busque en el coliseo, en las doce casas, hasta en el templo del patriarca y nada.

-Solo fue un sueño Kiki- contestaste acomodándole el cabello.

-Si pero, yo, yo no tengo familia, y si ustedes y todos los demás desaparecen me quedare solo; y no quiero, me da mucho miedo.

-Kiki eso no pasara pequeño.

-Es cierto - intervino Mu.

-No, porque si ustedes mueren en la guerra santa me quedare solo.

-Pero no lo estás – respondiste- además tienes tu familia.

-No es verdad, no tengo familia.

-Pues yo te quiero como mi hijo.

Ante esta respuesta ganaste el asombro del pequeño y una sonrisa sorpresiva de Mu.

-¿En serio?- pregunto el infante.

-Si – sonreíste – Te quiero mucho, como mi hijo, y siempre pienso en ti.

-Y sabes muy bien que eres más que un alumno para mí – dijo Mu – de otra manera no te consentiría tanto, ni andaría vigilándote todo el tiempo.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó con ojos de plato.

-Sí, de verdad – contestó el lemuriano abrazando al pequeño.

-Los quiero mucho – dijo alegremente abrazándolos - ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?

-Si Kiki, si puedes – respondiste sonriente.

Ven acá en medio – dijo Mu mientras los tres se acostaban y dormían tranquilamente como una hermosa familia.


	2. Aldebarán de Tauro-

**Saint seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

_**Espero que les guste, la verdad me costo bastante pero creo que valió la pena, dejen reviews y comentarios cualquier critica es bi**_**en recibida nwn**

**YYYYYYYYY MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A IVAN :3 por ser mi editor en esta ocasion y mi mejor amigo, yyyy tambien gracias a Mary yuet, Asalea y Alatara, me encantaron sus comentarios :)**

**Aldebarán de Tauro.-**

Era una noche fresca como todas en Grecia, y corrías lo más rápido posible a la casa de tauro, pues tu novio Aldebarán te había llamado horas antes diciéndote que era urgente que fueses a verlo pues tenía que tratar algo contigo.

Llegabas a la primera casa y vislumbras a Mu jugando con Kiki, saludas y Mu te da señal de paso por su casa.

Cuando por fin llegas a casa de Tauro, te encuentras con la puerta cerrada; o al menos eso parecía.

-¿Aldebarán? – dijiste mientras entrabas, pero no obtuviste respuesta además de un silencio inmenso y una dulce oscuridad.

-¿Alde, cariño estas aquí? – de pronto la puerta detrás de ti se cerró de golpe y alguien te cubrió los ojos con las manos.

-Tranquila cariño, no grites es una sorpresa – escuchaste que te decían suavemente al oído mientras te guiaban a algún lugar.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntaste nerviosa – dijiste que era urgente y me preocupe mucho, creí que te había ocurrido algo.

-Jajajaj nada de eso, jamás me pasara nada mientras tú estés a mi lado.

Hubo un silencio profundo pero cómodo hasta que…

-Mantén los ojos cerrados hasta que te diga lo contrario ¿entiendes? – dijo sonriente.

-Ok.

-Ahora, ábrelos.

¿Cuál fue tu sorpresa?, que en la habitación en la que estaban solo estaba iluminada por velas, y al centro una mesa con una hermosa cena para dos y pétalos de rosas alrededor.

Tu única expresión fue de asombro te quedaste sin habla, no sabías que hacer ni que decir, fue entonces que tomaste asiento; y entonces el hablo.

-Espero que te guste el detalle – dijo el caballero de tauro mientras sonreía.

-Claro que sí, es hermoso; no tenías que molestarte

-Lo vales, es por ello que lo hice – te respondió dulcemente.

-Por cierto; ¿Por qué me dijiste que era urgente?, realmente me preocupaste – dijiste mientras bajabas la mirada y bebías de tu copa.

-Porque es urgente – en ese momento Aldebarán se pone de pie para luego arrodillarse frente a ti.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? – pregunto algo nervioso.

Al escuchar estas palabras, no dudaste en lanzarte a abrazarlo mientras con lágrimas de felicidad le respondías con un sí.

-¿En verdad? – objeto sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, te amo, y nada me hace más feliz que esto… Aldebarán gracias.

-Gracias a ti por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Dicho esto ambos terminaron su hermosa noche con un cálido beso y sonrisas de felicidad.

**Espero les haya gustado el cap y espero inspirarme para pronto subir el de Saga.**

**Pd: Tuve la idea de hacer tambien una serie de drabbles como esta pero de los espectros o de los marinos, o los bronceados :3 asi que me gustaria saber si les agrada la idea o no.**

**Por lo pronto es todo, hasta luego y pasenla lindo n.n**


	3. Saga de Geminis

****Saint seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.****

****Hola, pues espero les guste, aparición especial de kanon a peticion de Mary y comenzare a trabajar en el segundo proyecto que mencione en el cap anterior pero me gustaría que me dijeran si prefieren que haga primero el de los espectros o las marinas.****

****Sin más que decir les deseo lo mejor. Saludos y gracias a mis lectoras nwn****

**3.-Saga de Geminis**

Estabas feliz, la razón… era su aniversario, Saga y tú llevaban 6 meses de novios y se te había hecho tarde; típico de ti.

Eran las 6:30 y aun no te habías arreglado, tu habitación era un desastre, con todo tirado y mal arreglado; te duchaste rápido y tomaste el vestido azul que tu caballero te regalo en tu cumpleaños.

Poco maquillaje, peinado sencillo, todo iba bien, eran las 7:30 y ahora el problema era el regalo.

Para tu suerte había cerca una tienda departamental y fuiste directo a perfumería y bingo la nueva fragancia de la marca predilecta de tu geminiano por fin a la venta, el estante era alto y…

-Déjame intentar, tal vez yo pueda bajarla.

-Por favor, te lo agradecería mucho – volteaste y viste a nada más y nada menos que a… ¿Saga?, no, no era el, este chico era diferente, era más… ¿despreocupado?

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? – sonrió y te miro a los ojos.

-No, solo me recordaste a alguien.

-Bueno toma – respondió dándote la fragancia.

-Gracias.

Quisiste salir corriendo y lo único que lograste fue resbalarte pero alguien detuvo tu caída y más que eso. Por voltearte y evitar tu caída el clon de tu novio te jalo de más y terminaron en un beso. Y con esto ardió Troya.

-¿Quisieras soltar a mi novia por favor? – escuchaste una voz gruesa.

\- S-saga.

-Ah eres tú, no esperaba verte – volteó a mirarte – y menos con novia, aunque no te culpo, es bastante linda, que no haría yo con ella – sonrió sínicamente.

-Cállate – después de mucho volvías a ver a Saga molesto.

-Saga fue un accidente, me jaló para que no me callera y…

-Y muy perdido aprovecho para besuquearte.

-Fue un accidente pero no me quejo claro que lo volvería a hacer.

-Eres un miserable – Saga estaba a punto de golpearlo pero lo abrazaste.

-Vámonos, Saga no te metas en problemas.

-Si Saga hazle caso – dijo con sarcasmo – ¿no quieres problemas o sí?

Saga apretó los dientes y salió contigo casi a rastras.

No pudiste comprar su regalo pero era eso o que se peleara.

-¿Desde cuándo te acosa? – preguntó ya casi calmado.

-N-no lo hace – contestaste algo distraída.

-No me mientas, ese tipo es de lo peor, ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No Saga, pero… – te viste interrumpida.

\- ¿Pero qué? – Hizo un gesto sorpresivo y sarcástico a la vez – Oh no me digas que te gusta; pues si lo prefieres vete con él, ándate no me molesta.

-Saga no te pongas así, ni siquiera lo conozco.

-¿Entonces que hacías ahí con el eh? – preguntó alterado.

-Ya te dije; me iba a caer y el me jaló y sin querer pasó lo que pasó, ya cálmate ¿por qué te enojas?, sabes que te amo y que no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie – tomaste su rostro entre tus manos pero él las quito y las sostuvo.

-¿En verdad no lo conoces ni te gusta?

-De verdad, pero ¿por qué te pones así?, no entiendo.

-Ponte en mi lugar – suspiró y volteó la mirada - ¿Qué sentirías si el día de tu aniversario vas caminando y ves a tu novia besándose con tu… con un imbécil

-Jajaja ¿te pusiste celoso en serio?

-No te rías no tiene gracia.

-Jajaja si la tiene – lo miraste aun sonriendo – el señor Saga de géminis todo serio y apegado a su trabajo de caballero celoso no se ve todos los días.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a un parque no muy lejos del santuario donde había un hermoso espectáculo de fuentes danzantes acompañadas de una hermosa noche como fondo.

Después de un largo rato al fin hablaste.

-Oye – tomaste su mano – no pude comprar tu regalo pero… feliz aniversario.

-¿A quién le importa el reglo si te tengo a ti y a la casa de géminis y no hay patriarca que nos cuide?

-Saga no estarás pensando en… – te viste interrumpida por un beso.

-Oh si mi amor –sonrió te tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar – Feliz noche de aniversario.


	4. Death Mask de Cancer

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

**Hola, bueno en este capítulo quise meter un poco de comedia espero que les agrade y no me linchen, ya saben como siempre sus criticas y comentarios así como sugerencias y opiniones sobre este y el segundo proyecto son bien es todo saludos y que estén bien. c:**

**4.- Death Mask de Cancer**

Si llevar una relación normal es difícil, la tuya es una lucha diaria, y es que tu querido Angelo no era de otra forma, tanto que a veces te preguntabas ¿cómo fuiste a terminar con él?

Llegabas a cáncer y lo primero que veías era una cabra una trucha y un cangrejo discutiendo solo Athena sabrá por qué. Shura el único que había notado tu presencia se apresuró a saludarte, tomo tu mano la besó y sonrió, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando…

-¿Y tú qué tienes que andarle besando la mano a mi novia? Cabra loca – Mascara le dio un zape para después jalarle del cuello.

-Ay querido deja de ser tan celoso que vas a asustar a la pobre – dicho esto Dita se acercó a saludarte mientras Angelo apartó la vista.

-Ya me estoy acostumbrando Afro y hola Shura – sonreíste mientras hacías un ademan con las manos.

-Bien vámonos ya es tarde y no quiero perderme la película – dicho esto el de cáncer caminó hacia ti tomándote de la mano para salir.

-Alto ahí señor mascarita, no puedes salir del santuario.

-Sí, muy cierto el españolito tiene razón, no creo que quieras pasar de ser cangrejo marinado.

-¿Qué paso? – Volteas a ver a Death Mask - ¿Ahora qué hiciste? – lo miras con cierto reproche.

-Nada, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Shura, Dita, ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

-Mejor que no lo sepas – te contestó el de capricornio un tanto nervioso para luego decir casi al punto de la histeria – el punto es que no sales y se acabó.

-Si como no, ya me veo quietecito como angelito – dijo sarcástico.

-Te va con el nombre querido, además son órdenes del patriarca – dijo Afrodita guiñando un ojo.

-Por mí que se valla al diablo el patriarca, es más yo lo escolto al yomotsu; además si me quedo ¿quién va con mi novia? – volteo a mirarte – y no me digas que vas sola o que no pasa nada por que para eso estoy yo.

Mientras guardabas silencio pensando en una solución o al menos tratabas de Shura habló, o por lo menos lo intento.

-Si quieres…

-No Shura no quiero ni pienso dejarte solo con mi novia, antes te dejo un yomotsu por el estómago.

-Que violencia con nuestra cabrita loca Death.

-Bueno entonces ¿por qué no hacemos algo aquí?, vemos una película de las que tienes, cenamos o igual a ver que se hace.

-Te prometí que iríamos – te tomó por el hombro y con la otra mano acarició tu mejilla aun un poco molesto.

-No hay problema, vamos después – sonreíste – además ya es tarde no llegaríamos a tiempo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó un español entusiasmado.

-Vamos me suena a manada Shura, a ti te toca hoy guardia – añadió el de piscis – tu quedas fuera del plan jajaja.

-Y tú también trucha – Shura comenzó a reír mientras Angelo hablaba.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

-Porque el plan es mi novia y yo, no mi novia, yo y dos buenos para nada, así que largo no quiero ni truchas ni cabras locas rondando.

-Pero Angelo – dijo el par al unísono mientras eran llevados afuera de la casa de cáncer.

-Pero nada, Ciao! Andiamo! Arrivederci! Buona notte.

Comenzaste a reír.

-Estás loco.

-Eso no es novedad todos sabemos que soy un sádico, psicópata obseso de la muerte que terminó de volverse loco cuando te conoció – se acercó a ti y te abrazó por la espalda - ¿Me amas?

-Mucho.

-Qué bueno.

-Jajaja oye ¿y qué vamos a hacer?

-Te voy a sorprender.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo?

-Solo mira – te llevo hasta su cuarto y al entrar viste un candelabro con 2 copas – y eso no es todo- te soltó y encendió el estero dejando escuchar la canción con la que se conocieron.

Te quedaste parada y con los ojos llorosos pero acompañados de una gran sonrisa. Tu caballero de cáncer se arrodillo frente tuyo y tomo tu mano.

-¿Bailamos?

-Siempre – viste como se puso de pie, te abrazo y comenzaron a bailar.

-Te amo preciosa, por tu culpa me volví un romántico; lamento todas las discusiones por las que te he hecho pasar. Te amo.

Después de terminar de bailar y hablar mientras tomaban sus copas hablaste.

-Es tarde, ya pasan las 12 me tengo que ir – te volviste para salir de la habitación pero él te detuvo.

-Quédate – te abrazo por la espalda para luego cargarte y recostarte en la cama – Quiero que estes conmigo – dijo recostándose a tu lado y después te abrazo.

-Siempre Angelo, contigo siempre – correspondiste el abrazo para luego dormir sintiéndote segura en los brazos del caballero al que amas.


	5. Aioria de Leo

**Buenas, primero que nada aclarare la duda de los reviews sobre que hizo nuestro adorado cangrejo, la verdad me imagine una situacion en la que Death Mask insultara o rompiera alguna estatuilla de Poseidon fuese o no es su presencia. Es por ello que Afrodita le dijo: "_No creo que quieras pasar de cangrejo vivo a cangrejo marinado". _  
**

**También**** lamento la tardanza pero seré sincera, Aioria no es de mis favoritos, me costo muchísimo hacer este cap, tuve muchas dificultades, se me seco el cerebro y bueno, ni como hacerle pero ya al fin lo termine y sin mas aca esta el cap. Como siempre ya saben que agradesco los reviews y sugerencias, les adelanto que ya tengo la mitad del cap de Saka y ya comence con el segundo proyecto que por cierto sera de los espectros. Si quieren que inicie con alguno en especial me dicen, si no pondre al que ya tengo listo.**

**Saint seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada**

**5.- Aioria de leo**

¿Te gusta el gato? Esa era tu mayor pregunta existencial por que la respuesta era indefinida, a vece te gustaba a veces lo odiabas. Ibas escaleras arriba al templo de leo mientras pensabas si realmente te gustaba, y si era así ¿por qué demonios te gustaba el felino engreído y no algún otro caballero? Ahí tenías al buen Shaka o a Shura, siempre calmados, atentos y caballerosos de alguno de ellos te debiste enamorar, pero no; preferiste al de leo con todo su ego y su complejo de modelo.

-Hey hola – no tardaste en reaccionar al saludo con un gesto – ¿Qué te pasa? , te noto rara.

-Nada Aioria, ¿me dejas pasar por tu templo?

-¿No vienes a verme a mí? – pregunto con su sonrisa recargándose en el pilar de la entrada.

-No todo gira en torno a ti querido, voy a ver a Milo.

-Lastima – dijo con el ceño fruncido para luego volver a sonreír y continuar en tono de burla – hoy le toca guardia así que no creo que lo dejen salir

\- …a – te volviste para mirarlo – pero qué rayos…

-Yo tengo el día libre ayer me dijo el patriarca, vamos al cine tengo dos entradas y hay buenas películas.

-Si no hay remedio.

-Exacto, ven déjame quitarme la armadura – te tomo de la mano y te condujo a una especie de sala de estar – siéntate ya vengo.

-Ok, ¿cómo está tu hermano?

-Bien, Aioros es fuerte así que no le ha pasado nada, ya ni debería preocuparme por el; ¿nos vamos?

-Si claro – cuando volteaste lograste ver como se terminaba de poner la playera y dejaste notar un leve sonrojo.

-¿Te gusto verdad? Jajajaj – te miró insinuante.

-¿Q-qué? Claro que no, sabes en vez de caballero debiste haber sido modelo, eres todo un engreído y actitud para serlo te sobra, y no me gustan los de tu tipo para tu información.

-Oye no soy engreído, guapo y atractivo si pero no soy engreído – dijo haciendo un puchero en forma de burla.

-Cállate y vámonos o voy y le dio al patriarca que le cambie turno a Milo contigo.

-¿Po qué tanto interés en Milo? Si es un mujeriego y ese si es engreído y peor que yo.

-Aioria; Milo es mi primo, puede que un poco mujeriego pero él no es engreído, ni tiene complejo de modelo.

-Jajajaja buena broma – te vio toda seria y se calmó – ¿es en serio? ¿Ese bicho va a ser mi…

-¿Tu qué? – preguntaste sorprendida.

-No nada; vámonos o no llegamos ya son las 7:00.

Salieron del santuario y caminaron un rato, en el camino tomaron un helado debido al calor que hacia aunque ya era algo tarde, pero a él se le cayó y terminaron compartiendo el tuyo.

Cuando por fin llegaron Aioria entrego las entradas y compró las palomitas.

-Listo, es una película de acción ven vamos a sentarnos.

-Ok, mira allá, están libres eso asientos.

Ambos se sentaron dejando las palomitas en medio, la película comenzó y te resignaste porque te gustaba más la aventura la fantasía y más si tenía un toque de romance. El tiempo corrió y te sorprendiste, la película no estaba tan mal en realidad si tenía acción, pero también romance y ahí fue donde tus ojitos hermosos se abrieron de par en par. El protagonista era un chico mafioso que terminó por enamorarse de la hija y mano derecha del jefe de la mafia contraria. En lo que iba de la película los dos protagonistas ya tenían un romance en secreto tipo Romeo y Julieta, ibas a tomas más palomitas pero en vez de eso tu mano y la del caballero de leo se encontraron.

-L-lo siento – susurro apenado.

-No te preocupes está bien – sonreíste y volviste a mirar a la pantalla que mostraba una escena de un beso entre disparos, en ese momento sentiste una mano en tu barbilla que giro tu rostro – Aioria.

-Cállate no lo arruines – en ese instante sentiste los cálidos labios del león sobre los tuyos, el beso fue corto pero hermosos, Aioria paso su brazo rodeándote y obligándote a recargarte en su hombro.

Lo demás fue pura ambientación, estabas en blanco y lo que resto de la proyección no pusiste atención; cuando la película termino saliste de la sala casi por puro instinto hasta que el hablo y saliste del shock.

lo de hace un rato… bueno y-yo…

-S-seguro fue por la escena, no te preocupes, seguiremos siendo amigos – hablaste un tanto pesarosa, pero en realidad no querías ser su amiga, tu mente era una laguna de confusiones; trataste de seguir caminado cuando una mano te paro en seco.

-Es que no quiero ser tu amigo, yo no quiero ser tu amigo, no es suficiente, al menos no para mi.

-¿A qué te refieres?

\- … sígueme.

Ambos salieron corriendo y llegaron a unos hermosos rosales donde se podía apreciar la luna y la bella luz que esta emanaba; realmente era un bello paisaje.

-Es hermoso Aioria pero ya es tarde hay que regresar.

-No hasta que contestes; escucha tienes razón soy un egocéntrico, presumido, todo un hablador y si, tengo complejo de modelo y tal vez ese complejo no se me quite nunca pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero me gustas, y hoy que dijiste que el bicho es tu primo me sentí tan aliviado por saber que no te puede interesar y que tengo aunque sea una oportunidad; me gustas muchísimo y de verdad que doy gracias por haberte conocido y porque a Milo le tocara hoy guardia. Lo de hace un rato lo hice porque no pude contenerme, ansiaba y necesitaba besarte y-yo…

-Aioria – dudaste un poco pero decidiste continuar, no había vuelta atrás – también me gustas, estoy segura de ello, a pesar que quiera negarlo no puedo por…

-No arruines mi declaración – te viste interrumpida por un beso, cuando Aioria se cortó una rosa y arrodillo ante ti – señorita ¿sería usted tan amable de ser la novia de este sexy caballero?

-Jajaja por supuesto que sí; mi caballero de leo, siempre mío.

-Siempre tuyo, no lo dudes.

Tu ahora novio te entrego la rosa para después volverte a besar tiernamente mientras se abrazaban.

-Te amo, eres mi todo.

Un susurro, fue ese susurro el que cambio todo, ya no tenías dudas lo amabas y el a ti. Definitivamente esa era tu mejor noche.


	6. Shaka de Virgo

**Hola, perdon por no haber posteado :p, la escuela no me deja en paz, en fin aqui esta el cap de Shaka espero lo disfruten.**

**Shaka de Virgo.-**

Era una noche cálida, te encontrabas en las escaleras de entrada a virgo y disfrutabas el olor que emanaba de este acompañado de un bello firmamento; pensabas en todos los misterios que podría guardar el universo, cuando de pronto sentiste un tacto fino y suave sobre tu hombro, así es, era tu pareja Shaka de virgo.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera?, es noche ¿por qué no entraste?

-Estabas ocupado meditando – sonreíste – además sé que te molesta que te interrumpan mientras lo haces

-Si es verdad, pero tú no me molestas en absoluto, al contrario, me traes paz; ven vamos a dentro – dicho esto tu caballero te ayudo a ponerte en pie y entraron a la sala de estar de virgo.

Te pusiste como da mientras el volvía con un poco de té, notaste que aún había algo de incienso encendido; sándalo, tu olor favorito, como adorabas ese aroma que se impregnaba en tu caballero, te hacia querer aspirar toda su esencia.

-Me encanta que pongas incienso; y más si es de sándalo, relaja y es un aroma tan agradable.

-Me alegra – sonrió – mañana pondré de lavanda para variar un poco, por cierto discúlpame, olvide por completo que vendrías y me puse a meditar

-No hay problema, además no puede ser tan grave

-Si lo es, si Mu no me hubiese avisado vía cosmos ahora mismo estaría en estado de vanidad – Shaka sonrió algo preocupado y acarició tu rostro, era raro porque la única vez que lo viste así fue cuando te pidió ser su novia.

-¿Quieres cenar?, hoy yo cocino, ¿qué se te antoja?

-Lo que quieras, me encanta como cocinas

T e pusiste manos a la obra y comenzaste a preparar un par de omelets y dos jugos, en todo ese tiempo el de virgo no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero tampoco dejo de mirarte. Una vez terminada la cena serviste y te sentaste frente suyo para comer pero el parecía estar como perdido, ni siquiera noto el platillo.

-Shaka ¿Te pasa algo amor?

-No nada; solo pensaba

-¿En qué?

-Cosas

-¿Del santuario?

-No, no en realidad; no te preocupes no es nada

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, ¿quieres ir a la sala gemela

-Creí que solo tu podías entrar

-Bueno, Shura, Saga y Camus ya entraron, no habrá problema si entras

-Está bien entonces.

Caminaron hasta la sala gemela para luego entrar y sentarse en el pasto; te gustaba ese lugar a pesar que nunca antes habías estado ahí sentías tan familiar el paisaje. Cuando Shaka se sentó a tu lado recostaste la cabeza en sus piernas mientras acariciaba tu cabello.

Ambos se miraban mutuamente mientras sonreías, había tanta paz y tranquilidad, ni siquiera hablaban solo contemplaban el paisaje.

-Oye – el de virgo acaricio de nueva cuenta tus cabellos con suma delicadeza y devoción

-Dime, ¿pasa algo?

-No en realidad, es solo que quiero una familia

-Shaka… – te incorporaste por la sorpresa

-N-no me malentiendas, es que, bueno; creo que me gustaría que… hmm pues tener una esposa e hijos

-Shaka quieres decir que…

-Si, bueno no se que estes pensando pero… ¿Te casarias conmigo?

-¡SHAKA! – Gritaste emocionada y te lanzaste quedando encima de él dándole un tierno beso – por supuesto que sí amor

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, me gustaría mucho que eso pase, si es niño quiero que se llame como tu – sonreíste ampliamente

-No puedo esperar a que eso pase

-Jajajajaja ay amor te adoro

-¿Por qué te ries?

-Pues porque ya no estás nervioso, debí suponer que esto era lo que pasaba

-Oye no eran nervios; solo incertidumbre. Creí que no aceptarías

-¿Por qué no habría de aceptar?

-Yo…, no lo sé, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho

Ambos se recostaron más cómodamente y tu caballero te dio un beso en la frente, cerraste los ojos y aspiraste toda su esencia.

-Te amo – susurraste dejando ver en su rostro un leve sonrojo

-Y yo a ti, no puedo esperar a que llegue el momento en que seas mi mujer; ¿sabes que tendrás que acompañar por la eternidad?

-Hmm suena interesante jaja

-Me alegra, porque no te dejare ir, estaré unido a ti por la eternidad, como tu caballero, tu protector, tu amante, y como la persona que más te ama en este mundo.

El de virgo te abrazo fuertemente, sacándote una sonrisa, contemplando la noche, haciéndote sentir segura y asi pasaron juntos una hermosa noche dorada.


End file.
